True Blood: Season 8
by Bella4evr3
Summary: The continuation of True Blood. Since I didn't exactly love the ending.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood. If I did, then True Blood would have had a different ending.

Chapter One

Blue eyes gazed up into the stars. Remembering all the fights that occurred through-out her life. About the love that she had made and about the loves that she had lost and gained. Alex was shifter. Alex was the only sense of normalcy she would ever have. She had gotten out of the supernatural world. She had a chance to experience all the world could give her through growing up to old age. However, she did have thoughts of the blonde, Viking vampire. Every once and again, feelings of loss and regret. Only seeing him once a month on a New Blood advertisement.

Her life barely revolved around vampires anymore. Which she missed, sometimes she even thought of walking into the vampire bar. But always to stubborn or afraid of what might happen if she re-entered his undead, immortal life. She had been with Alex for two years now, everything in her life has been great. But a year and a half into the relationship things had started to spiral down. Alex knew even before they went dating that she was getting over her ex and she couldn't give him her love. Alex, didn't mind, knowing that he could make her fall in love with him eventually.

But Sookie never forgot about Eric and most days now Alex doesn't even give her a second glance. Knowing that she should break up with him. But at the same time she wanted to hang on to the normalcy Alex had been providing her for the past couple of years. She laid her form on the patio. Sighing, it was night-time and that had usually meant the time for vampires to be "Coming out of the coffin."

But there were no vampires around, which weren't a-part of her life anymore. Sookie, sat up and stood getting ready to go inside when she suddenly heard a noise from behind. Knowing, that she was a danger magnet wasn't surprised one-bit when a werewolf came out of the bushes. Sookie had ran inside the house followed by the ravenous werewolf. She stopped, as her eyes widened. Before her was Alex, holding a shotgun. Sookie, slowly stepped back to only stumble into the werewolf.

Sookie was scared, even more scared when Bill had been under the influence of Lilith's blood. "Why?" Sookie could only voice out, her tears staining her face. Alex replied followed by a gun shot. "Because if I can't have you. No one can." As the bullet made contact. Sookie expected to die, but what she didn't expect was to see so much light pouring out of her and vanishing with light into a different plane of existence.

White light dimmed and Sookie was bleeding out. Tears strained her face, all she could do was yell at the top of her lungs. Bright lights shined from all around her revealing men and women wearing all white. But through all the pain that the bullet caused, she would never have thought to see the man that was in-front of her. As he held her and popped away to what Sookie could only assume to be to her great, great-grand-father, Niall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sookie was screaming at the top of her lungs. Her breaths were now strangled, short-filled gasps. Her vision started to blur, if she wasn't hurt she would think she was hallucinating all on her own. He had picked her up ushering sweet words of comfort, already knowing that he meant everything that he said. White light engulfed Sookie and the boy, as the black spots filled. Sookie was unconscious.

To Sookie only seconds passed, as she was shocked awake. Yells of urgency, rang through her ears. She could see her great-great-grandfather Niall hovered over her body. His hands stretched out emitting rays of light from his palms. "We need your blood vampire."

"I will give it freely." Sookie thoughts went up in question. Finally her eyes scanned the wound; she didn't think it was that bad now that she couldn't feel anything. Was that a good thing? Thinking it wasn't. Remembering, when Bill had almost drank me dry I needed a vampire-blood transfusion since I didn't have a definite blood type.

A warming presence entered Sookie's body. The wound caused by the bullet slowly closing as Sookie's light and complexion started to rise. "It was a close call, my dear. But you should make a speedy recovery. "After Niall healed her, Sookie then lost consciousness, with the vision of _his_ face clouding her mind.

Sookie woke hours later, her vision blurry from the abruptness of her arriving in faerieland, and the light scar that would forever be engraved in her skin. Sookie sat up, and made her way to a mirror, lifting up her shirt to see the pale, pink scar. Immediately, dropping it at the sound of someone opening the door, her eyes widened. Then, salt-filled tears, happy tears; blurred her otherwise perfect vision, as Sookie's legs rushed to the figure, arms immediately finding comfort in his embrace.

"I'm alright my child."

"How..." Sookie couldn't even speak, seeing Eric's maker again. She was suddenly thrust back into the past. Looking into his eyes, as he said his final good-byes to the world; seeing how his body erupted in blue flames, remembering her heart breaking and, then confronting and comforting Eric.

"I'm at a loss my dear. It seemed like yesterday when I arrived into this plane of existence."

"How can you not know how you came to be here, and it's also daylight out, oh my Godric its daylight!"

Godric laughed. In his 2,000 years of existence, Godric hadn't even muttered a laugh. Now, this human who he felt like he had a deep connection with, makes him want to laugh. "Are you alright Godric?"

"Yes I am Ms. Stackhouse."

"Godric I think you know me well enough to call me by my first name."

"You are right. Sorry Sookie, and to answer your previous question, I deduced that before I was turned into a vampire by my maker more than 2,000 years ago, that my blood was special."

"Special?"

"Fae blood"

Sookie strangely enough believed it. Who was she to question anyone anymore? Everything wasn't as it appeared to be most of the times. That's what she learnt when she had gone out with Bill and even Eric. Thinking that Bill was nice, and she would eventually have a happy married life with him. Then he betrays her to the queen, and once you think you know a person they do the complete opposite. Bill wanted her to give up everything that made her, her to give him his true death. She was flustered by this, even before she had met vampires Sookie wanted a normal life. But, when a perfect opportunity comes to show itself, she would be the one to have second thoughts. Her abilities were a part of her, and she had finally come to terms of who she was, and accepted it.

She remembered Eric when she had first met him. Sitting on his throne bored, as if there wasn't anything to live for, and then she showed up. Sookie thought Eric was one thing, trouble. But she didn't really give him the chance he deserved with her. She always went pinning up to Bill, kicking Eric to the side every time she got. And still Eric was there for her, when Bill wasn't. Eric deserved more in his 1,000 years of immortal life. Something more then what she could give.

Godric's hand had slowly found its way to Sookie's cheek. Knocking Sookie off in her thoughts and snapping her back to reality. Sookie could feel something erupting in her as Godric's eyes continued to bore into her soul. Knowing it was Eric's blood in her system, calling out towards its maker, but the other half of Sookie's barely workable mind, said it wasn't. It had been years since she had Eric's blood. This was full-blown attraction, admitting it to herself in her mind brought a few blushes.

"You should probably get ready."

"Ready, for what…"

"Your grandfather mentioned something of a coronation."

"Coronation, what…." Godric was laughing as Sookie dressed in something more appropriate for a coronation. But the laughing went dead, as Sookie entered the throne room. Thousands of men and women in white, bowed. All Sookie was thinking was….

_Shit!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thousands upon thousands of random eyes were now glaring-boring right into Sookie's vision.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _

Sookie's thoughts were going on a full-on rampage. Sookie, eyed her great-great-great- grandfather. Feeling pure rage, and anger towards him. Stomping up the aisle in pure Sookie manor, Niall's bright smile soon fumbled in one of dread.

_Sookie not now. _

Niall had thought to Sookie. Well, it was way past that. She had been involved in dealing with vampire Kings and Queens, and the flipping Vampire Authority, and Vampire- Faerie hybrid. She could and would straight out her grandfather. Even, if it was in-front of powerful full-blooded faeries.

Godric was right at her side, eyes casted down, as a sign of respect. He followed in suit by Sookie's side.

_Why?_ Sookie thought.

"Because you are my heir. You need protection."

"Protection from what, I think I've been doing great so far. No, thanks to you."

"Sookie, can we talk about this in private?"

"I'm fine thanks." Sookie self-confidently took Godric's hand in her own. Already feeling courage and strength from him. "Leave us!" Niall's voice carried over the air.

Many faeries popped out of site. Leaving only three beings left in- sight.

"Didn't you hear your prince?"

"Godric is mine!" Godric tightened his grip. Encouraging Sookie that this was the right decision. Niall looked angered, "You choose a vampire over your own kin? I was prepared to make you a princess, my heir. You could have all of the faeries behind you."

"Well, vampires have always been a part of my life. Which, I can more than say for you. Godric has been a most loyal friend to me, and you treat him like a child treats a dragonfly. Pulling off wings for sport. No wonder I would prefer vampires over my own kind." Godric's eyes widened; recognizing, the same words he had spoken before his death.

Sookie tightened the already tightened hold on Godric's hand. Pouring out pure power, and popped out of the room; leaving an old man without a grand-daughter.

Sookie had popped out of the throne room, and into her house. Memories flooding back to her, making her stumble down to the floor. Godric was there beside her, catching her before she could fall. His eyes were full of wonder and awe. Godric couldn't believe this faerie-human, how at all odds she could do just about anything once she sat her mind to it. How, she named him hers. Feeling a sense of power and possession. When she had used his own words against her great-grandfather. It had brought such hidden emotion, all he wanted to do was to feel her beneath him. But, sensing the state his Sookie was in Godric felt like he should hold back.

Godric could see Sookie. Her eyes were now casting out liquid that brought the smell of salt to Godric's nose. He didn't remember the smell, vampires couldn't produce tears, well not normal human tears. The smell of salt was foreign to him, just like dealing with human emotions. Godric, was there by her side through the night. Sookie, didn't mutter a word they just sat there in silence. Godric understood that Sookie had faced many things. With his childe and Bill Compton. Letting her vent out all of her feelings Godric couldn't and wouldn't judge her for having such feelings.

Godric kept on rubbing her as Sookie's tears were now subsided. Sookie looked up, her cheeks reddened. "I'm sorry Godric."

"Hush my child. You have nothing to be sorry for. I should be the one apologizing."

"Apologize? Godric, you have nothing to apologize for."

"Yes I do. Sookie, if I had taught my childe more. Then, maybe you would be with him. Maybe, he could have saved you from all of this heartbreak."

"Godric, I've made all of my decisions. I never regretted them. It is true that Eric and Bill made my life for what it is now. Without meeting Bill, I wouldn't have met Eric. During the time the witches had erased his memories, the Eric that was left behind was of vulnerable nature. Those were the best days of my life. But when Eric had his memories back, I didn't want to face the feelings that I felt head on. I always pushed him back, when he was always there for me. So you see Godric, it wasn't your fault. I mean if you did stay maybe Eric wouldn't have gone towards the direction that he went. Overall, you have nothing to apologize for."

Godric's finger grazed Sookie's cheek, then stopped on her lips. Godric could hear the increase of beats Sookie's heart was making and smirked. Sookie's breath hitched.

_Is he going to kiss me? _Sookie's thoughts thought.

Then he turned his body to the other direction letting Sookie's heart take a break. "Dawn is arriving. Is there anywhere I can stay for the day?"

"Yyyeah…"

Godric smiled and replied, "Like to show me?"

Sookie nodded in response and led the way to the cubby.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sookie led the way to the cubby. The cubby that Eric had made when she was up in Faerieland. She opened the door to the cubby. The light came on and Godric went in and the smell of his childe was still engrained beneath. This cheered Godric up, thinking about it now, Eric must not be aware of his return. Godric caught Sookie staring at him," Do you want to join me?" Godric smiled even more looking like Eric.

"You're just like Eric."

"Well he is my childe."

_Don't remind me. _Sookie thought to herself. Godric was smiling still, and Sookie stepped towards the cubby. Godric descended down the ladder followed by Sookie. Once she climbed down the final step, looking at the cubby, reminiscing of when the blood exchange between Eric and her that had happened here years ago. The place where Eric had slept was now vacated by his maker.

"Speaking of Eric, can he feel you?"

"If you mean the maker-childe pull no Eric can't feel me. I don't think I want him to know. I can't bear to see him full of heart-break again. "

"Godric Eric misses you I'm sure of it."

"I don't doubt you little one. But, when I last saw him. I can't. "

Sookie nodded not wanting to get into a fight with a 2,000 year old vampire. "You know the last time I was down here was when Eric had no memories of you. We had exchanged blood, and the next night he comes walking into my room telling me he had a dream about you."

"You guys exchanged blood?"

"Yeah. Eric was rather insistent on it."

"Do you know what blood exchanging means?"

"We'll all I know of vampire blood is it can improve one's lifestyle, it can heal any wounds a person might have, the only side effects that I know of are the dreams that one has when ingested said blood."

"Blood is more than that. Blood is sacred and that's what I taught Eric. Beside, having those attributes from the blood, blood exchanging is on a whole different level."

"Level?"

"Yes, Little one. When a vampire and human exchange blood three times. It's saying that you are mated. In human terms it means you're married."

_Shit. "_What... I'm so stupid."

"Sookie you're not stupid. I'm sure Eric doesn't hold not knowing this against you."

"I feel so bad. I mean after Eric had his memories back I felt like I couldn't be with him. He was the old Eric. The Eric that I was accustomed to ruin my life. But we had exchanged blood, we were married and I blew him off to be with another vampire, I even blew him off when Bill was dead and got involved with a relationship with a shifter. I screwed up royally."

"Shifter?"

"Yeah, his name was Alex. We were in a relationship for two years."

"Sookie shifters aren't good company to keep."

"Don't I know? That's how I ended up in Faerie."

"He was the one who shot you." Sookie nodded in confirmation. Godric was up in an instant and by her side. "I mean we were living together for two years and he knew that I couldn't get over my love for Eric. I even said to him that I couldn't give him my heart and he was content to make me fall in love with him. But when two years went by, he finally snapped and shot me."

"Sookie where is this shifter now?"

"I don't know. But let's not worry about it. Mourning is coming, and I don't want you to get the bleeds."

"Sookie…"

"Godric, I'm fine now. We'll worry about Alex when the time comes. But light is approaching, and I don't want to see you burn again."

"You will never have to again. Plus, I'm over 2,000 years old, you can say I'd built up a little resistance to the pull of the sun." With that Sookie climbed up the ladder and gently closed the doors to the cubby. It was weird. While she was with Godric she felt safe, she felt the same as if she was in the presence of Eric. How could Godric not want to see Eric? He was his childe, Eric had the right to know didn't he."

Sookie looked at her window, seeing that dawn was approaching.

Sookie thought long into the early morning. On the subject of time. How long was she gone exactly this time? More importantly, where was Alex, and will he ever return to notice that she was alive and well. What about Eric her mind was an array of jumbled thoughts. Thoughts of the unknown, and thoughts that weren't even hers. Truths that weren't her own to tell. But the gnawing feeling she had her gut told her that she needed to speak to Eric. It was for Godric's own good.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hello guys so one reviewer had a question on how many days or years had passed since Sookie was gone in Faerie. So I edited this chapter to add a tiny snippet of just how many days or years that she had been absent. So I hope this chapter clears up some questions that you guys may of had.

Chapter 5

Sookie didn't sleep that much last night. Thoughts of Godric and Eric swam through her mind. Going over the Pros and Cons of what telling Eric about Godric would do to Eric, and to imagine the betrayal that Godric would indeed feel if she went behind his back. She didn't think, he would ever come to trust her again if she did go behind his back. Which made Sookie think that she should wait until Godric was ready to reveal his presence to his childe.

It was mid-day now, and Sookie didn't accomplish anything. Sookie was curious though at how much must have happened when she was gone. Sookie wanted to see her brother, Jason, to know what he was up to. She wanted to call Tara, her best-friend, that would go to hell and back to know where she must have been. To see Sam, and how he had moved on. But, Sookie couldn't forget about Godric that was asleep and vulnerable to just about anyone who could enter her house. Making Sookie all the more cautious to not leave, to add on to all of that, Sookie just couldn't imagine where Alex was. Sookie's crazy ex- shifter boyfriend, the one who had shot her.

But, Sookie had to at least thank him in her head. If it wasn't for this gunshot, Sookie wouldn't have Godric back in her life. Sookie smiled at that.

A thought made its presence known, and Sookie just about fell to the ground. Remembering last time when she had popped into Faerie, and then popped back down. As soon as night fell Eric and Bill had felt her and rushed to be by her side as the sun was gone. Which meant she had to keep Godric in the cubby when he awoke.

Walking towards her kitchen and pulling off a sheet of paper from her little notepad from her refrigerator. She grabbed a pen and wrote a quick note. Hopefully, Godric would see it and heed its warning. As soon as she taped it to the inside of the door of the cubby. Night was creeping closer and closer. She closed the cubby's door to hear a knock at her front door. She shifted her weight, and went towards her front door. But she stopped, her heart pumping an extra mile a minute. If she had anything in her hands it would have fallen to the floor. In-front of her was Alex. The guy who had killed her. He had morphed with age, but that didn't stop him from inching closer to Sookie.

"How? Sookie… "

"Don't walk another step you Crazy-Ass, Jerk!" _Crazy-Ass, Jerk Sookie that's the best you could come up with? _

"Now, Sookie. I don't know how you're alive right now. After all, I shot you 5 years ago. But then you disappeared into light. And for all of those five years everyday I've ben wondering where you went. Everyday I've been coming here, knowing that sooner or later you would show up again by some unknown miracle. As I said before if I can't have you. No one can!" This wasn't good. Sookie could now see Alex ripping his clothes off one by one, he was about to shift. But shift into what? Sookie didn't have to wait long. A leopard was now in-front of her, hissing at Sookie. As if saying, "You're dead, run"

Sookie started on a run and got to the back door. Opening it and running a full-sprint towards the woods at the back of her house. Sookie didn't get far though, hearing a cry from behind. But Sookie's legs didn't stop, as a ripping sound followed.

Sookie didn't want to get close to death, again. But, Sookie was stopped and picked up into someone's arms. He was whispering sweet and relaxing words towards her. Sookie instantly recognized the voice to the man. It was Eric. He was here and he had just saved her. Again.

"Eric…"

"Sshhh… Its ok now Sookie. You're safe. How I missed you after all these years." Eric whispered. Sookie wrapped her arms around him tightly. Needing his strong arms and sweet words of comfort. Tears kept on coming down Sookie's cheeks. Sookie leaned into Eric and that just made her cry even more. To know that she was gone a total of five years and to know his maker is alive, well the closest to alive a 2,000 year old vampire can get, and she couldn't tell him.

It seemed like minutes passed, and Sookie felt Eric go stiff. "Sookie. Why do you smell like my maker?"

Sookie shoved Eric away. Wiping her eyes clear of tears. Eric looked so stoic. Like, deep down, he knew that Godric was alive. He was only waiting for confirmation from what Sookie's words would provide him.

"It's not my place to tell."

"What does that mean?" Eric questioned.

"It means my childe that Sookie isn't the one to tell you of how I came to be…"

"Godric." Eric's voice was nothing but a whisper. Eric was now kneeling in-front of his maker. Sookie guessed she didn't have to worry about this. Eric looked happy for once.

"I'm here my childe."

"How?"

"All will be explained in due time. Now, I think we should talk about this inside."

Godric and Eric were both staring directly at Sookie. Waiting for her to lead the way. With one foot in front of the other. Sookie made the path and two vampires followed.

"Godric how are you here."

"My childe, after I burned on the rooftop of the hotel, some part in me knew that it wasn't the end. That somehow death wasn't the last thing for me. I don't know how to explain it, but it seemed like I had another thing to accomplish before my true death. That feeling I think is what got me to Faerie, and the part that I was part-fae before I got turned into a vampire."

Eric was silent. Sookie made a move to hold his hand, and looked at Godric. Godric met Sookie's eyes. Making Sookie look away. Heat started to form on her cheeks. Having two- vampires around her was making her feel lots of feelings that she hadn't experienced since Bill was alive, and had relationships with both Bill and Eric. Now having feelings for Godric and Eric at the same time didn't help matters. Sookie thought Godric wouldn't want to share her. But, Eric was his childe, he had lived with Eric, made him what he is for a 1,000 years.

Both vampires were now staring directly at Sookie. Somehow Sookie knew what sort of ideas were forming and for once it didn't scare her.

It was the beginning of a new night. Everything was about to change for one, Sookie Stackhouse. And she will walk with one foot in-front of the other. Ready, to take one whatever comes in her way. Even if it is two legendary, strong, beautiful vampires. That looked ready to pounce on her any second.

Unfortunately, as the night came to a standstill Eric had to leave. Saying something about his company, " New Blood". Eric had started a company, synthesizing new blood, with some of the cure for the Hep V vamps that were infected five years ago. It was a scary epidemic, one that Sookie could not just forget about One that costed Alicide his life. Sookie never looked back from that moment.

"What's wrong Little One?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking of all of the crazy shit that seemed to follow after me. Once I feel like my life is normal, I get a surprise and see that my life is in constant danger from one second to the next. " Sookie sighed, as Godric came to sit beside her.

"No one can ever truly know one's pain. I remember when I first turned Eric. How much my life changed from that point, before I used to think that all humans were beneath me; but, as the years went by my mind changed."

"Changed?"

"I value human life Sookie. So when one problem comes I face it head on, because that's all you can ever do. There's no hiding in real life, and it's the decisions that we make are the biggest liberator we can see."

Sookie leaned into Godric. Closing her eyes and exhaling. Godric was safe to her. All she ever wanted from this point on was to be in his presence for the rest of her knowing that she had lost five years of her life, she wasn't going to just hide when things got to tough to handle. This time she was ready. Ready to face whatever trouble that finds her.


End file.
